


the sweetest fullness

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consentacles, Eggpreg, Masturbation, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: He's never experienced anything like this.





	the sweetest fullness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [applecore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecore/gifts).

He's never experienced anything like this.

He is so _full_. The creature's eggs fill his belly from top to bottom, from the space beneath his ribs to the very depths of his core. There must be hundreds of them, at least. When he presses a trembling hand to his middle, he can feel them, countless little spheres beneath his flesh, each a contrasting combination of firm and soft.

It is strangely satisfying to rub his gut. He runs his hands over the growing swell of it, slow and lingering, just to feel the massive brood gestating inside. Each little egg radiates the perfect subtle warmth, gentle heat from within pulsating masses of _life_, sending an overwhelming sensation of goodness throughout his stretched-out belly with every languid slide of his hands. It's so good he moans from it, arches shamelessly into his own touch, seeking more of the delicious friction of his massaging palms.

His cock is so hard it could cut glass, an aching, throbbing afterthought between his thighs, jutting up against the underside of his massive belly. His hands brush against it sporadically, and he doesn't even care. Arousal pales in comparison to the feeling in his belly, to the dizzying, breathtaking electricity that crackles through him as his hands slide and slide and slide over the massive orb in slow and lazy circles.

He'd always heard this felt amazing, rumors from other explorers spreading through the Black. The reality is unreal. None of their words captured the experience. Feeling his belly grow beneath his palms, swelling to strange and unnatural proportions, steadily filling his lap. The fullness within him, that sweet, delicious pressure, like a heavy meal but _better_. Warmth, sticky and syrupy sweet, like he'll never feel cold or hungry again.

Life. The unmistakable profoundness of carrying _life_ within his mundane human body, within the soft and vulnerable flesh of his perfectly ordinary belly. His body is doing this. _His!_ His body is nurturing these creatures, protecting them, letting them grow and grow and grow until the moment they are ready to leave him aching and empty and ready for more.

Oh, he has to do this again someday. Once he is done, he will offer himself up gladly to another creature, let it fuck him deep and hot and hard with its slick tentacles, let it fill him up. Maybe the next one will put more in him, stuff his belly even more obscenely full with so many more eggs...

Orgasm catches him by surprise, spurting wet and hot against the bottom of his belly after another accidental touch to his cock. It isn't important. All that matters is his belly. His huge, beautiful belly, and the wonderful creatures coming to life inside it.


End file.
